TMNT DARK vol 2
by K Man Dark
Summary: Mikey and April are kidnapped by Shinigami! Leo forms an alliance with The Foot? The city is on the verge of going to war again? Take a look into this marvelous adventure staring the turles and their human sidekicks.


TMNT DARK Vol. 2

The Butterfly Clan Attacks!

Chapter 1: Enter Shinigami!

The turtles and Casey are rushing an injured April back to the lair in the sewers.

Casey carries April in telling Master Splinter "You gotta help April's convulsing and shaking really bad."

Don then explains "it's because of the electric shock Karai gave her it is just now starting to affect her bodily functions."

Master Splinter says "lay her on the couch I will use my healing hands on her, she will be ok."

Casey lays her on the couch Splinter then starts to make ninjitsu hand signs and he starts glowing white he then lays his hands on her and she is healed.

Master Splinter explains "she must rest, and don't let her move too much she is not all the way healed, only time will heal the rest of herwounds.

The next day April and Mikey are in the living room watching cartoons and eating pizza. Casey watches her from the kitchen and is worried about her, then Splinter walks up behind him and says "what is wrong? Did I not tell you that she will need rest before she is fully healed I told her take the day off from her training, Donatello also told me that he will run a scan on her to check the progress on her condition."

Casey replies "thanks Splinter for all your help, hey Splinter me Ralph, and Leo are going on patrol on the rooftops tonight. I have a strange feeling that Shredder might be cooking up something bad, call me crazy but I feel it in my gut and not just Shredder but also something else I can't explain it."

Splinter replies "you are wise Casey to go with your feelings because I also sense a great evil approaching New York something just as bad, maybe worse."

A week has gone by and April has made a full recovery she is training with Splinter in the dojo.

"Hyaahh" April says as she attempts to drop kick Splinter, however Splinter catches her foot and turns her causing her to spin mid air. "Too slow!" He exclaims.

April replies "Oh yeah eat this!" as she blast a wave of psychic energy but something is wrong the wave is too big, Splinter attempts to dodge but is hit and knocked into a wall he is in pain.

"Agggghhhhh" he screams

April replies "oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

She rushes over to him but Splinter tells April "It is ok, I think your increase in power is a result of Karai's brutal training she probably over stimulated your nerves to brig out your power, but stimulation like that is dangerous, I am hurt it is I that needs to rest this time. Good job April do not let what you cannot control be your primary focus, but let the things you can be worth entertaining. Be wise my pupil."

Splinter leaves.

April goes to Don for a scan.

Don tells her "Splinter's right Karai's torture training is what did it to ya, my advice to you April don't get too worked up about a ruff situation try to look at the small things you can do, ok ?"

April replies "Yes" April then goes to the mall to get some fresh air she is in the food court and is sitting down at a table eating a salad she then looks across the food court and sees what looks like a business woman dress in yellow business jacket and skirt with white high heels and sitting with her at the table is a Asian looking woman with long black hair sporting a white tank top with black leggings and flip flops talking she senses some bad vibes coming from them especially the asian woman.

Just as April is looking at them trying to see if she can read their lips the asian woman turns her head and looks directly at April with a creepy face then she smiles and waves at April.

April is shocked and she turns her back her face turns red with embarrassment.

She says in the back of head "whoah I was to far away for her to spot me like that, is she a ninja or something?"

just as she calms down she goes on eating her salad, but suddenly the Asian woman sits down at Aprils table April is startled she says in her mind "how did she get over here so fast?"

April gets scared but the Woman says to April "you know its not polite to stare, what is your name new best friend?"

April replies " my name is April and I am not your friend."

Then she replies "call me Shini nice to meet you April so do you like my tattoo?"as she jiggles her big boobs Aprils sees her cleavage(though not intentionally) and notices that she has a strange butterfly tattoo on the left side of her chest.

April is disgusted and she says "hey Shini do you do this to all the people you meet?"

Shini replies "no but on occasion I do." Making a goofy face and laughing

April says in her head "she's a wierdo, those are probaly the bad vibes I felt from her."

Shini then tries to grabs April's hand but April snatches it away saying "hey I don't swing that way, I have a man, in case you're wondering."

Shini replies "oh really that's too sad then well then I'll be off to handle some business. I will see you again soon."

She gets up skipping and lolyiing like a child saying "la la la la I have a new friend."

April mumbles "wierdo I'm not your friend"

April leaves the food court and as she leaves the mall she sees the business woman again.

April tries to hide but the busines woman calls out to her saying "hey wait! You wanna go get coffe with me? My treat." April is intrigued and accepts the offer.

April and the business woman are at the starcrossed café drinking coffee. The woman says "my name is Hitomi what is yours?"

April replies "my name is April, excuse my bluntness but are you British?"

Hitomi replies "yes well... half British my father was a British boxer he went to japan and formed a relationship with my mother and they had me shortly afterwards He and my Mother moved to Britain to start a new life together. My mother would often go back and forth to japan to handle family emergencies though she would never tell my father what they were. When I was 15 my father was mysteriously killed, but the police could not find clues on who did it, me and mother moved back to Japan, and I grew up there, I went to school for business and got my bachelors I moved to NYC to open a perfume company, we have two stores one in NYC and the other in Brooklyn. I own 81% of the company and I am also in charge of sales."

April says "Yeah that's the way to go, you know I can barely find work I'm living off my parents income. II's a hard world now a days, especially with that buffoon in elected as president, can you believe the nerve of him enforcing border taxes, forced deportation and he even has the nerve to invoke Korea, he'll start a war and get us all killed." And April laughs

Hitomi then gets up and walks behind April and touches her shoulders and whispers something to her.

"You say war huh, well then if you and your turtle friends try to impede on us we will surely give you just that. War."

April is shocked and says "what the hell who are you?" she turns around to see Hitomi but she is gone.

April begins to get scared then an loud echo of Hitomi's voice is heard saying "Ms. O'neil heed my warning or feel the wrath of the Buttfly Clan." April gets scared and runs straight to the lair.

This ends chapter 1

Chapter 2: A new enemy emerges

April is back at the lair, telling Splinter and the turtles about what happened at the mall.

Splinter asks "What did they look like?"

April replies "the first one was asian she had long hair and dull face and wore no make up, she was weird in the most awkward way, she had a strange butterfly tattoo on her chest, the other was more Caucasian looking and had a British accent she told me her name was Hitomi she was not weird at first until she threatened me. She also had green hair wearing yellow business attire. She said something about a butterfly clan making war with us."

Splinter looks shocked and surprised and says "oh noooo! This is bad, that is what my premonition was saying, a new evil shall come and shall create chaos with a lie that looks like the truth, the city shall go to war a second time unless someone can stop it. That's what my premonition was saying to me for the past two weeks, now I know who this new evil is but this evil is not new but old My clan the Hamato clan had a quarrel with them they were giving our young men samples of a drug called fantasy it destroyed their minds, my Master Hamato Yoshi led an extermination squad down to where they were at and they eliminated most of them but their leader escaped along with a few clan members. One thing you must know about this clan is that they are an all women clan they reproduce by infiltrating society and forming relationships with unsuspecting men they get pregnant and mysteriously disappear once they return to the clan they deliver the child if the baby is a boy they kill it on the spot, if it is a girl they keep it and train it to fight the way of the warrior. The drug fantasy if it is here in NYC it will destroy the minds of countless people. Its affects are devastating it makes the one who takes it believe they are living their most precious desire but it is an illusion. My sons you must go and patrol the city and stop the Butterfly Clan because if The Foot were to tangle with them the city will go into war again. The Foot are also enemies of The Butterfly and if they fight one another NYC will be destroyed in the process not only NYC but also Brooklyn my premonition also told me Brooklyn also will be at war as well."

April gets surprised "oh no Hitomi also said she had a store in Brooklyn this is bad."

Casey replies "I'm guessing that store must be a front for their drug operations, they have similar ways to The Foot. Also I've been hearing on the street that The Foot have expanded their reach to Brooklyn and according to Splinter's vision and what April just said I say the hype is true."

Leo says "lets go out on patrol and see if we can't find out where The Butterfly clan's hideout is."

This ends chapter 2

Chapter 3: Big trouble for April and Mikey

Leo, Ralph, and Casey are patrolling the rooftops.

Mikey and April are scoping out Don Visioso's territory because Casey got a tip from his connects that The Butterfly are supplying Don and his men the fantasy drug.

Donnie is scoping out the purple dragons hideout because of tip he got from leatherhead about The Butterfly supplying drugs to them.

Leo sees three business women giving bags of pink powder to petty thugs he hears one of the women say the word fantasy. Leo calls out to Casey and Ralph "hey! I found them come on lets get em'."

Leo and Ralph jump off of the rooftop and land on their feet while Casey climbs down the fire escape the women see the turtles and try to run but Casey, Ralph, and Leo pursue them.

Meanwhile Donnie is in the purple dragons hideout listening to Hun's right hand man Shang discuss a drug transaction deal with The Butterfly clan women. Don looks through the window and sees the women dressed in pink kunouichi uniforms instead of business attire.

Don then burst through the widow with his Bo staff and knocks out two of the purple dragons.

Shang sees what is happening and thinks that the kunouichi are setting him up so he kicks at one of the kunouichi but they dodge. Shang and three of his meen fight the kunouichi Shang's men are easily killed and three of the kunouichi are killed leaving two of them left and they attack Shang but Shang shoots one of them in the head with his magnum and he kicks the other out of the air with a cross kick. "Whoootaaaahh" says Shang as he grabs the kunouichi by the hair and snaps her neck before saying "that is what you get for your treachery witch."

More purple dragons burst through the door to see what the commotion is about Shang and his men surround Donnie.

Donnie then gulps and says "this is bad" but Leatherhead burst in and grabs Donnie and takes him to the shell raiser. Donnie says to Leatherhead as they driving off "thanks you saved my shell." Leatherhead replies "No problem you have saved my hide more times than I could think, I'm just repaying my debt."

Meanwhile April and Mikey are Outside of Visioso's place they see two kunouichi dressed in red speaking with Big Don making a drug deal with him.

One kunouichi says " lets us test a sample for you."

Big Don then claps his hands his men open the door and a junkie comes in and sits in the chair in front of big Don's desk. The kunouichi takes a handful of powder out of the bag and blows it in the junkies face. He starts to cough but soon his eyes begin to widen then he starts to laugh and he says "I won a million dollars woooo hooo!" he starts to jump for joy and he picks up the air as though he is picking up money and leaves happy.

One of Visioso's men says "I wanna volunteer next that drug doesn't look harmful." Just then Hitomi steps in with a green kunouichi uniform on.

She says to man who volunteered "go ahead and sit down then big boy."

He sits down on the chair Hitomi then blows the powder in his face then he begins to smile and say "Margrett I've found you, ooooooh Margreett I love you so much." He falls to ground and starts humping the floor saying "oh Margret yes yes yes yes yes… I'm gonna UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! He spasms then passes out on the floor.

Visioso is shocked and disgusted, Mikey and April are embarrassed and they face palm.

Visioso then tells the other man in the room "hey tony get this fool outta here, he's gonna get jizz all over my carpet." He then says to Hitomi "thanks I am now a firm believer, I will buy your product. What is your name madam?"

Hitomi replies "Call me Asuka. I am the leader of The Butterfly clan."

Mikey and April are shocked to hear that she is the leader. April says " Mikey get your T phone out call the others and tell everything you just heard and lets get out of here before we get caught."

Mikey pulls out his T phone but before he can dial a shuriken comes from no where and breaks his phone.

They look up and see Shini dressed in a black kimono with a white headband on her head and four kunouichi with her standing in front of them.

Shini says to April and Mikey "Well well well if it isn't my best friend and her turtle friend, looks like we are going to have fun aren't we?"

Mikey replies "Fun? Hey April she is just as weird as you say she is, she's even wierder than me."

April replies "yeah I just hope she's goofy enough to let us pass by unoticed."

Shini then sticks her leg out wiggling her foot at April saying "Do you like my new white socks? I just bought them yesterday from the mall after I got through chatting it up with you." For she is wearing samurai sandals with white socks.

April looks confused and says "what in the hell?"

Mikey says "Shini you are one goofy chick you know that?"

Shini replies "please call me Shinigami, Shini is just a cover up name."

Mikey replies "you mean Shinigami as in god of death."

April replies "more like the god of fools."

The four kunouichi attack but are pushed back by April's psychic blast.

Mikey attempts to attack Shinigami as he attacks Shinigami feigns cowardness and puts her arms over her head and she shakes her big boobs. Mikey sees the boobs shaking and he stops he becomes lovestruck, his eyes become hearts and he drools from his mouth and says "hubbba bubbba, look at that!"

Shinigami puts her arms down and asks "you like boobs huh, huh Mikey do you?"

Mikey replies "yes I do, I can't fight no one with boobs as beautiful as yours baby."

April replies "Mikey what the hell, stop being a pig especially with the enemy. You'll get us killed."

Mikey snaps out it but before he can attack Shinigami throws a Kunai with chain at Mikey and the wraps around Mikey's neck she pulls him over to her and knees him in the stomach and throws him down with the chain still around his neck choking him.

April tries retaliate but Shinigami says "wait one minute, best friend if you come any closer I snap the orange turtle's neck with my chain, so the choice is yours give up and none of you die or keep fighting and both of you die."

April surrenders saying "I give up you win"

Shinigami replies "good now let my kunouichi beat you up."

April replies "what! You wierdo!"

Shinigami snaps her fingers and the kunouichi jump April using powerful kicks kick her in the chest, stomach, face, and legs. April doesn't fight back because she knows Shinigami will snap Mikey's neck if she does.

The kicks are starting to wear April down, one kunouichi hits April with one final kick to the face and she falls down unconscious.

Shinigami chokes Mikey out til he passes out.

She puts Mikey down and walks over to an unconscious April she turns her over on her back and gently places her foot on April's stomach saying " your punishment for snooping around in being kidnapped while unconscious and your cute turtle friend get kidnapped too. Ha ha ha!"

one of the four kunouichi says to another "she's weird as hell, why did the Asuka even recruit this buffoon?"

Another kunouichi replies " because she helped create a stronger strand of fantasy and it's selling like hot cakes because of her. That's is why she is head sorceress and field commander when ever she goes on missions, say what you want she's a good fighter if she wanted to she could kill us four with ease."

Shinigami then picks up Mikey and April with levitation she then teleports herself the four kunouichi and Mikey and April with red smoke.

Meanwhile Leo, Ralph, and Casey are chasing the kunouichi disguised as business women.

the chase picks up on the rooftops.

The kunouichi then decide to fight back but Leo knocks one out with a kick, and Ralph punches another unconscious, Casey grabs the last ones hand squeezes it she screams "AHHHHHHH".

Casey says to her "where is your hideout, if you don't answer I'll break your arm."

The kunouichi replies "No I will never betray Asuka."

Then suddenly a kunai is thrown and it hits the kunouichi right in the neck killing her instantly. The turtles look up and see in the direction the kunai came from.

They see on a higher rooftop foot soldiers, foot tech bots, Bebop and Rocksteady and in the middle a man dressed in black and red armor, with long red hair blue eyes and a red beard. It is none other than Chris Bradford. Bradford says to Leo "Lets call a temporary truce, it appears we have the same enemy. What do you say Leo? If you fight us you'll be destroyed."

Leo says "I hate to say this but you're right, a truce would be most beneficial. I comply." The turtles and Casey and Foot clan set off together to find The Butterfly clan.

Stay tuned for volume 3: City at war 2 prevented or prolonged?


End file.
